


Причуды справедливости и клубничный мармелад

by Chaton_du_Soleil



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaton_du_Soleil/pseuds/Chaton_du_Soleil
Summary: Лайт готов нести ответственность за то, что сделал. А может, и за то, чего не делал вовсе.
Relationships: Yagami Light/L
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> АУ в каноне, ООС, МПРЕГ, абсурд и хэппи-энд вопреки всем законам здравого смысла!

***  
Видеть разочарование в глазах отца было больно и стыдно.   
Видеть изумление в глазах его коллег было ещё и обидно. Получается, все они искренне верили, что Лайт — не Кира? Не допускали даже мысли, что он может оказаться тем самым гением, которому вот уже скоро год безуспешно противостоит величайший детектив современности? Но… неужели по Лайту нисколечко не видно, какой он умный и справедливый?!   
Лайт едва успел прикусить язык, с которого чуть было не сорвалось чистосердечное признание. Чего это он? Наверняка Эл снова ставит над ним очередной бесчеловечный эксперимент. Он вполне мог сказать команде, будто Лайт виновен, в надежде, что полицейские припрут подозреваемого к стенке, и наивный мальчишка сознается под давлением их убеждённости. Отец вечно принимает всё, что болтает этот ходячий парадокс, на веру, не требуя доказательств, так что наверняка развесил уши и здесь. А на деле никаких доказательств вины Лайта нет и быть не может. Иначе именно с них и начался бы разговор.  
Лайт тихонько выдохнул. Он был уверен, что не оставил улик. Если Эл пытается взять его на испуг, затея провалилась в самом начале. Сейчас главное — не терять хладнокровия и продолжать настаивать на своём. Что бы ни выдумал Эл, у него нет ничего, кроме собственных измышлений.   
— Пап, ты о чём? — спросил Лайт максимально беззаботным тоном.   
Отец нахмурился. Айдзава с Моги осуждающе переглянулись, а Мацуда как-то странно поперхнулся, будто ему не в то горло попала крошка, хотя завтракать они закончили больше часа назад.  
Наверное, тон получился чуточку _слишком_ беззаботным.   
— Сам знаешь, — угрюмо сказал отец.   
— Понятия не имею, — Лайт виновато улыбнулся. — Объяснишь?  
— Думаю, это ты должен нам объяснить, как дошёл до… — Айдзава запнулся, взмахнул руками и неловко закончил: — …до такого вот.   
— Но как я могу объяснить то, чего не знаю! — рискнул повысить голос Лайт.   
Это оказалось тактическим просчётом.   
— А ну хватит! — рявкнул в ответ отец. — Я ещё могу понять, что мой сын натворил глупостей. В конце концов, все мы были молоды и совершали ошибки. Но отпираться от… от содеянного… Лайт, это низко.   
По спине пробежал неприятный холодок. Таким тоном отец не разговаривал с ним уже много лет, со времён далёкого детства. На какой-то миг Лайт почувствовал себя школьником, на весь день сбежавшим с занятий в Луна-парк. Он, который ни разу за всю жизнь не прогулял ни одного урока!  
— Но я не Кира! — возмущение вышло почти непритворным. То есть, конечно, он был Кирой, но ведь он ничем себя не выдал. Значит, не считается. — Я не знаю, что Эл придумал на этот раз, но все его…  
— Да при чём тут Кира, — отмахнулся отец, и в душу Лайта закралось ужасное подозрение, что не всё так просто. 

— Я могу объяснить, — быстро сказал он. По большей части затем, чтобы протянуть время.   
— Уж постарайся, — буркнул отец. — Потому что я от тебя такого легкомыслия никак не ожидал.  
Группа расследования подхалимски закивала.  
— Я… — начал Лайт и осёкся. Как назло, ничего толкового в голову не приходило. И вообще ничего не приходило. Знать бы хоть в общих чертах, что от него хотят услышать…   
— Я тоже виноват, — едва слышно вмешался Эл.   
Только сейчас Лайт заметил, что он тоже тут — непривычно молчаливым клубочком свернулся в кресле и уткнулся подбородком в колени.  
— Рюдзаки, что происходит?   
Тёмные ресницы дрогнули, но Эл не поднял взгляд.   
— Прости, Лайт-кун. Кажется, я не рассчитал.   
— Чего ты не рассчитал?  
Ему вдруг пришла в голову леденящая мысль, что Эл каким-то образом потерял полученную от Хигути тетрадь смерти. Недаром Рэм с самого утра нигде не видно. Правда, порой она самовольно отлучается из штаб-квартиры — вероятно, по давней привычке отправляется следить за Мисой, — но с их великого экспериментатора станется…  
Лайт бросился к Эл и почти бессознательно стиснул костлявые плечи.  
— Ты что, отпустил шинигами? Вернул ей тетрадь?  
Эл всё-таки посмотрел на него. Удивлённо.   
— Нет. Почему ты об этом подумал?  
— А я предлагаю вам обоим подумать о том, что вы собираетесь делать дальше, — рычание отца существенно отвлекло от выяснения участи тетради. — Рюдзаки, ты в курсе, что Лайт несовершеннолетний? Лайт, как ты намерен содержать семью, если ты даже университет не закончил? Проклятье… ты его вообще едва начал!  
Эл снова понурился.  
— Семью? — растерянно переспросил Лайт. — Чью?  
Их семью содержал отец, потому что Лайт с Саю учились, а мама присматривала за домом. Лайт иногда подумывал найти подработку на пару часов в день, ну или сколько там удастся выкроить свободного времени, но родители были категорически против. Оба в один голос твердили, что его главная задача учиться как можно лучше, а дополнительная занятость наверняка негативно отразится на успеваемости.  
— Вообще-то мне хорошо платят, — тихо сказал Эл. — Лайт-кун не обязан...   
— Свою собственную семью, разумеется, — не обращая внимания на лепет детектива, заявил отец. — Лайт, я надеюсь, ты не собираешься бросить Рюдзаки одного в таком положении?  
Лайт стоял между ними, переводя взгляд с одного на другого, и чувствовал себя персонажем пьесы абсурда, которому забыли сообщить, что он участвует в спектакле.   
— В каком положении?  
— У нас будет ребёнок, Лайт-кун, — ещё тише сообщил Эл и сжался в комок.   
Лайт моргнул. Потом повернулся и протёр глаза, чтобы убедиться, что это действительно сказал Эл и что именно он сидит сейчас перед Лайтом. Проверять слух, к сожалению, не требовалось — он отчётливо слышал, как гневно сопит за спиной отец. Группа расследования, напротив, дышала беззвучно, будто в кино на самой напряжённой сцене триллера. Но это, чёрт возьми, не триллер, это его жизнь!   
— Рюдзаки, что ты несёшь?!  
Помимо воли он уставился на живот Эл, однако тот был надёжно скрыт плотно прижатыми к груди коленками.   
— Лайт-кун мне не верит? — длинные ресницы начали потихоньку пропитываться влагой. По бледной щеке медленно поползла первая крупная капля.   
Гнев моментально схлынул, как не бывало.   
— Да верю я… — Лайт беспомощно огляделся. На лице Мацуды в равной степени были написаны любопытство и смущение, остальные смотрели сурово. — Просто ты ведь… мы же… Я просто не понимаю, как это могло получиться!  
— Полагаю, точно так же, как в любом подобном случае, — скептически заметил Айдзава.  
Отец кивнул, складывая руки на груди.  
— Но я не отказываюсь от ответственности, — уязвлённо огрызнулся Лайт.   
— Кто заказывал пиццу?   
Появление Ватари традиционно обнаружилось лишь в тот момент, когда он заговорил. Лайт понятия не имел, как этот пожилой величественный господин, ступающий тяжело, даже медлительно, умудряется подкрадываться столь бесшумно. В глубине души у него давно зародилось подозрение, что при желании представитель Эл способен оставаться незамеченным целые часы. Причём, скорее всего, регулярно это проделывает.   
— Курьер только что доставил, — в руках у Ватари была простая картонная коробка, совершенно не вязавшаяся с его изысканным обликом. Но даже её он держал с таким видом, будто подаёт чай в императорском дворце.   
— Я заказал, — Эл потянулся к коробке. — Захотелось что-то.   
Именно эти слова окончательно убедили Лайта, что происходит нечто из ряда вон выходящее. Эл — и вдруг захотел нормальной еды? Да быть такого не может! А если может, тому должны быть веские основания.   
Если, конечно, заказанная пицца не с шоколадом и взбитыми сливками.   
Пицца оказалась обычной, с креветками и маринованным перцем. В воздухе поплыл аппетитный острый запах, учуяв который, Лайт машинально проглотил слюну — несмотря на плотный завтрак. А вот Эл, напротив, побледнел и, зажав ладонью рот, неуклюже скатился с кресла. Команда растерянно наблюдала, как он сутулясь выбегает из зала.  
Ватари обеспокоенно покачал головой и направился вслед за своим подопечным.   
— Надо же, Сатико тоже мутило от креветок, — пробормотал отец с неожиданной теплотой в голосе. — Оба раза.  
Его глаза подёрнулись туманом воспоминаний.   
— Но… как… — прошептал Лайт в пространство, железно уверенный, что Эл — такой же мужчина, как и он сам. В конце концов, трудно не заметить половую принадлежность того, с кем вы несколько месяцев живёте на расстоянии вытянутой цепи. А иногда даже ближе.   
Ватари обернулся.  
— Господин Эл — феномен во всех отношениях, — с достоинством ответил он, прежде чем удалиться.   
— Эл такой один в мире, — поддакнул Мацуда, как будто исключительные аналитические способности детектива должны были хоть как-то объяснять его способность забеременеть.  
— Второго такого нет, — согласился Моги. — Ходят, конечно, слухи, что их трое великих, но мы-то знаем, что это всё он один.  
— Идите работать, — велел отец, прерывая командный обмен мнениями. И добавил, едва Лайт бочком двинулся к выходу: — Мне нужно поговорить с сыном. 

Самому Лайту сейчас меньше всего хотелось беседовать с отцом. Логика подсказывала, что надвигающийся разговор не понравится им обоим. Будь у него выбор, Лайт скорее предпочёл бы убраться в своей комнате или написать сочинение о заливном рисоводстве. К сожалению, выбора не было.   
Группа расследования без особой охоты, но довольно резво потянулась к дверям. Мацуда задержался, что-то разыскивая на заваленном папками столе, перехватил взгляд шефа и выскочил в коридор быстрее прочих. Когда Ягами Соитиро хотел, он умел быть очень убедительным.   
Собравшись с духом, Лайт повернулся к отцу. В конце концов, тот говорил что-то насчёт не бросать Эл одного — значит, убивать на месте не станет. По крайней мере, прямо сейчас.   
— Буду с тобой откровенен, Лайт, — холодно начал отец, мигом развеяв слабую надежду на обсуждение полицейских сводок за минувшую неделю, — в последние месяцы я даже ожидал чего-то такого. С тех пор как вокруг тебя стала крутиться эта крашеная девица.  
— Пап, ты про Мису? Она-то тут при чём?  
Отец вздохнул.   
— Ни при чём. Это единственное, что меня удивляет. В смысле то, что ты… кхм… завёл отношения с Рюдзаки, а не с Аманэ. Впрочем, даже не знаю, есть ли разница.   
Лайт считал, что разница колоссальная, но, повинуясь инстинкту самосохранения, аргументировать своё мнение вслух не стал.   
— Я не думал, что так выйдет, — абсолютно честно сказал он.   
— Я мог бы запретить тебе общаться со всякими сомнительными личностями, но решил, что ты в своём возрасте сам в состоянии выбрать себе круг общения. Наверное, я ошибся. Это моя вина.   
— Пап, я не…  
— Просто я понятия не имел, что мой совсем уже взрослый сын так легко наплюёт на собственное будущее!   
— Но я…  
— И тем более мне даже в голову не приходило, что мой взрослый сын забудет о контрацепции!   
Кровь обожгла щёки. На такие темы Лайт с отцом готов разговаривать не был — ни сегодня, ни завтра… никогда! А потом он смущённо опустил голову, потому что контрацепции и впрямь не было. Он же не ожидал… даже представить себе не мог...   
В сердце кольнуло почти забытое чувство вины. А что, если Эл не ожидал тоже? Возможно, он сам сейчас в шоке и ужасе, и только железное самообладание не даёт эмоциям прорваться наружу. Это у Лайта есть выбор, а Эл в любом случае будет вынужден остаться и разбираться с последствиями их взаимного… общения. Потом как-то вдруг вспомнился последний взгляд Ватари, перед тем как старик шагнул за дверь, и выбор Лайта сократился до двух вариантов: выстрел в лоб или в затылок.   
— Ты молод, — продолжал отец, — я знаю. И, наверное, в Рюдзаки в самом деле есть нечто… интересное. Но можно было не терять голову?  
— Прости.  
Очки отца подскочили на уровень бровей. Прежде такое случалось только два раза: когда Лайт в средней школе сдал экзамен по каллиграфии на «Б» и когда в прошлом месяце Миса при всех уселась к нему на колени.   
— И ты говоришь мне «прости»? Думаешь, твои извинения хоть чем-то помогут?!   
Лайту страстно захотелось провалиться сквозь пятнадцать этажей и подземную парковку. Увы, на этом пути его голову ждало слишком много бетонных перекрытий. Он, конечно, считал мозги своим главным оружием, но применять их предпочитал менее буквально.  
— Я… я не знаю, что ещё сказать, — признался он, чувствуя, как спина покрывается липкой испариной. На какой-то ужасающий момент ему показалось, что отец вот-вот спросит у него о тетради — и Лайт ответит правду, просто не сумеет сейчас солгать. Однако отец шумно выдохнул, поправил очки и тоскливо пробормотал себе под нос:  
— А ведь в университете ты познакомился с такой хорошей девочкой…   
Лайт честно попытался припомнить, с кем он общался в Тодай помимо Эл. Спустя несколько секунд память неохотно выдала отдалённо знакомое имя под расплывчатым изображением.   
— Ты про Киёми?   
— Да. Наверное. Ты как-то приглашал её к нам домой. Тёмненькая такая, коротко стриженная, толковая. Всегда очень скромно одета… — отец резко замолчал, о чём-то задумался и помрачнел ещё больше. — В общем, Лайт, — сухо сказал он, — сразу предупреждаю, Рюдзаки с ребёнком тебе придётся содержать самому. Я, конечно, помогу вам первое время, но это был твой выбор и ответственность за него тоже на тебе.   
— Я понимаю, папа.   
Зря он вообще открыл рот. Услышав это обещание, отец снова вспыхнул, как высохшее дерево от удара молнии.   
— Понимаешь? То есть ты понимаешь, что тебе придётся оставить университет и забыть о карьере в полиции? Во всяком случае до тех пор, пока ты не получишь нормального образования! А когда ты его теперь получишь — большой вопрос. Скажи, неужели нельзя было подождать с развлечениями или хотя бы подумать головой? Той, которая у тебя на плечах!  
— Не думаю, что Лайт-кун должен бросать учёбу, — раздался негромкий голос.   
Обернувшись, Лайт без особого удивления увидел в дверях Эл. Всё ещё бледный, тот стоял, привалившись плечом к косяку, но в глазах привычно светилась спокойная уверенность.   
«Интересно, давно он тут?» — мелькнула в голове первая настороженная мысль.   
«И ведь подкрался не хуже Ватари», — с досадой отметила вторая.   
— Лайт-кун может продолжать учиться, — повторил Эл, не двигаясь с места. На лбу у него проступили прозрачные бисеринки пота.   
— А жить вы на что будете? — с грубоватой прямотой спросил отец. — С такими-то запросами, — он кивнул в сторону окна, по-видимому, имея в виду многоэтажную штаб-квартиру.  
Вообще-то он был прав — Эл всегда предпочитал комфорт, переходящий в роскошь, порой откровенно излишнюю. Штаб-квартира высотой в двадцать этажей была бы ничем не хуже. Или даже в пятнадцать.  
Лайт панически размышлял, кем ему надо работать, чтобы обеспечить Эл уровень жизни, к которому детектив привык. Получалось, самый прибыльный вариант — наёмный убийца, выполняющий заказы при помощи тетради смерти. Может, чёртов Хигути был не так уж неправ? Тот, кто избавляет мир от преступлений, имеет право на достойную оплату своего труда. Ему должны быть положены льготы в плане пользования своим… основным оружием. Лайт поспешно замотал головой, прогоняя навязчивое искушение. Нет-нет-нет… Он — порядочный Кира, а порядочный Кира по этому пути не пойдёт, есть же, в конце концов… профессиональная этика, что ли! Он призван карать зло, а не выкашивать одних богатых и знаменитых в угоду другим, не менее богатым, знаменитым и жадным. Смешивать идейную борьбу и заработок нельзя.  
Однако и существовать за счёт Эл порядочный Кира не станет. Это неправильно и унизительно. К тому же, по слухам, воспитание детей отнимает массу времени… Вдруг Эл станет некогда вести расследования? О, небеса! А вдруг он захочет, чтобы ребёнка воспитывал Лайт?! Ужас ледяной рукой сдавил горло.  
— Я… я найду работу! — отец и Эл синхронно вздрогнули от его вопля, и Лайт добавил уже немного тише: — Могу даже две работы, дневную и вечернюю. А если будет очень нужно, то и ночную.   
— Не нужно, — сказал Эл. — Ты продолжишь работать со мной, только теперь будешь делать это официально. А со временем, когда выучишься и наберёшься опыта, начнёшь вести собственные расследования.   
— Вообще-то я рассчитывал, что Лайт после окончания университета поступит на службу в НПА, — не слишком убедительно возразил отец. — Хотя и твоё предложение не худший вариант, согласен.   
Лайт заподозрил, что он тоже подумал о зарплате, позволяющей возводить небоскрёбы с личными вертолётными площадками, но тут же устыдился своих мыслей. Наверняка отец представил пользу, которую способен принести обществу такой талантливый следователь, как Лайт, если его выпустить на мировую арену.  
Эл сунул руки в карманы.   
— Значит, решено. Лайт-кун будет зачислен в мою команду. Я сегодня же отдам соответствующие распоряжения Ватари. И, кстати, господин Ягами, в вашем возрасте пора бы знать, что никакая контрацепция не даёт стопроцентных гарантий. Лайт, пошли, мне нужно, чтобы ты подсчитал реальную прибыль Ёцубы от сотрудничества с Кирой. 

***  
Пальцы почти автоматически порхали по клавишам. Лайт был даже рад погрузиться в работу — хоть что-то ясное и понятное в том хаосе, в который за одно утро превратилась вся его жизнь. Эл сидел рядом, на своём обычном месте перед заваленным сладостями столом, и что-то сосредоточенно обдумывал, сдирая обёртку с шоколадки.  
Лайт покосился на знакомый острый профиль. Может ли Эл его дурачить? Запросто. Доказательств беременности — никаких. Однако если подумать, это и есть самое весомое доказательство. Реши Эл запудрить ему мозги, уж он-то смоделировал бы максимально достоверную ситуацию — такую, на которую Лайт гарантированно бы купился. Детектив без колебаний использует ложные обвинения, психологические манипуляции и подставных лиц, он плюёт на права человека и не чурается физического насилия, с чего ему сдерживаться сейчас? Когда Эл хочет создать видимость правды — он её создаёт.  
А кроме того — и это даже важнее — он никак не попытался использовать предполагаемого ребёнка, чтобы вынудить Лайта на явку с повинной. Да и как бы он мог это сделать? Подёргать Лайта за рукав со словами: «Эй, ты скоро станешь отцом, а потому покайся и сядь на электрический стул?» Бред. Ребёнок — напротив, повод оставаться на свободе и с удвоенным усердием строить лучший мир... Если, конечно, этот ребёнок вообще существует.  
Но ведь Эл в самом деле очень, очень необычный человек. Кто знает, до какой степени? И они действительно были близки…

Когда Лайт впервые увидел Эл, тот его абсолютно не впечатлил. Растрёпанный, неаккуратный, вырядившийся в мятое тряпьё явно с чужого плеча — он категорически не дотягивал до заявленного громкого статуса. Какой ещё величайший детектив? Нескладный мальчишка — сплошные глаза и коленки — до сих пор не избавившийся от детской любви к сладкому. Лайту на миг даже стало смешно: слепые они все, что ли, в этом своём Интерполе? Потом он вспомнил, что Эл всегда вёл расследования инкогнито, и лишь усмехнулся, осознав истинную причину такой конспирации. Чучело, притащившееся за ним на сцену в день поступления в университет, выглядело неспособным найти даже ближайшую станцию метро.   
Какое-то время он из природной осторожности наблюдал за Эл, ожидая подвоха, но, как ни странно, мальчишка и впрямь оказался тем, кем себя называл. Гениальный детектив, осмелившийся заступить дорогу Кире, был неуклюжим пацаном, на вид даже младше Лайта. А уж по поведению…   
А вот чего Лайт так и не смог понять, это когда его отношение к Эл изменилось. Просто в какой-то момент он перестал обращать внимание на поношенную одежду и не знавшие визитов в парикмахерскую космы — и вдруг заметил точёный изгиб шеи, выглядывающей из ворота старой футболки.  
Потом он увидел выступающие косточки на запястьях…  
И плавный край переносицы между бровями, куда почему-то так хотелось вжаться губами…  
Чем ближе они были, тем горячее бурлила кровь, непривычно отливая от мозга к совершенно иным местам. Это было как наваждение, как сделанный тайком глоток чистейшей рисовой водки. Правда, Ямамото, одноклассник Лайта, утверждал, что от неразбавленной водки чувствуешь себя так, словно перекатался на карусели, но Лайт был уверен: опьянение похоже на долгий взгляд Эл в глаза. Впрочем… головокружение после избытка карусели на этот взгляд тоже походило.  
Он отчаянно старался держать себя в руках, не давая этим самым рукам воли. Не давать воли воображению было уже выше его сил. Каждый совместный поход в душ становился пыткой, каждая ночь, проведённая в одной постели, заставляла медленно сходить с ума. Эл был рядом с ним, такой тёплый, такой близкий — и вместе с тем мучительно недосягаемый. Признание в дружбе теперь казалось злой насмешкой, ведь Лайт желал совсем других отношений.   
Это продолжалось до тех пор, пока у Лайта не иссякло терпение и он максимально доходчивым образом не объяснил детективу, чего на самом деле от него хочет. И тогда Эл ответил на его страсть... Всё произошло быстро, яростно и горячо, так что Лайт несколько дней подряд был вынужден носить свитер с высоким горлом, скрывая бледнеющие отпечатки зубастых поцелуев. А потом всё повторилось. И ещё раз. И ещё. Высокие воротники стремительно входили в его гардероб, занимая там лидирующую позицию, и даже снятые через какое-то время оковы не заставили Киру и Эл расцепиться.  
Противники. Любовники.   
Родители. 

Лайт вздрогнул, осознав ход собственных мыслей.   
Если раньше он был пленником Эл, то теперь Эл тоже принадлежит ему — снаружи и изнутри. От этого понимания бросило в жар.   
Сам Эл, не подозревающий о его размышлениях, методично разворачивал одну шоколадку за другой. Несколько штук уже лежали перед ним в куче блестящей фольги.   
— Думаю, нам нужно ещё немного последить за Ёцубой, — сказал Эл, выковыривая из очередной плитки орешек и откладывая то и другое в сторону.   
— Зачем? — удивился Лайт.  
Для него Ёцуба была отработанным материалом. Он полагал, что и для расследования тоже: Хигути изобличён и уничтожен, а его сообщники сами по себе не представляют ни опасности, ни ценности. Недаром Эл так легко предложил им неприкосновенность в обмен на сотрудничество. Все записи в тетради смерти подставной Кира делал сам, и обвинить шестёрку топ-менеджеров можно было лишь в том, что им не посчастливилось работать в одной компании с убийцей.  
— Да я всё понять не могу, — Эл нехотя слизнул с пальцев подтаявший шоколад, — куда подевался ещё один Кира?   
— Значит, ты больше не подозреваешь, что это Миса? — обрадовался Лайт.   
— Нет, конечно. Я точно знаю, что Миса была вторым Кирой, пока не потеряла память. Но если сила первого Киры перешла к Хигути, должен существовать и тот, к кому перешла сила второго. Так называемый четвёртый Кира. Но Хигути работал один. Как Кира, я имею в виду.  
Лайт благоразумно решил не заострять внимание на личности первого Киры. В конце концов, пока она не прозвучала обвинением.   
— Может, этот предполагаемый Кира затаился? — осторожно предположил он.   
— Тогда он должен был затаиться сразу после того, как получил свою тетрадь, а в этом нет смысла, — Эл разломил следующую шоколадку пополам и посмотрел на торчащий из разлома кусочек вафли, смазанный карамелью.  
— Он мог испугаться, — заметил Лайт и постарался ненавязчиво заронить в голову собеседника правильную идею: — У меня вот крепкие нервы, но если бы ко мне явилось существо вроде Рэм и предложило заключить сделку, я бы наверняка спрятался под стол. А может, вообще убежал бы из дома.   
— Лайт-кун очень честный… Что ж, в таком случае некто, кто раздаёт силы Кир, выбрал бы нового кандидата. Пятого. Шестого. Двадцатого.   
От обилия Кир у Лайта закружилась голова. Что ни говори, а Эл никогда не жадничал, и воображение у него было таким же щедрым.  
— Рюдзаки, по-моему, тебя заносит.   
— Разве? Первый Кира обещал поделиться своей силой с каждым желающим.   
Теперь Лайт проклял уже собственное воображение, некогда подсказавшее ему, как тогда показалось, отличный способ деморализовать врага.   
— Но не поделился же. Я уверен, это была лишь попытка запутать следствие. Вы ведь тоже солгали про полторы тысячи агентов ФБР, не так ли?   
Эл погрустнел и отодвинул от себя молочный шоколад с воздушным рисом.   
— Ты прав. На самом деле ФБР вовсе отказалось давать нам ещё людей.   
— Ну вот, — Лайт немного воспрянул духом. — Почему ты тогда думаешь, что второй… четвёртый… короче, ещё один Кира не может тихо сидеть в сторонке?  
— Насколько я изучил тактику нашего, скажем так, повелителя Кир, он не допустит простоя. Если одна марионетка отказалась выполнять его волю, он тут же заменит её другой.   
Выражение «повелитель Кир» Лайту понравилось, а вот логика зловредно намекнула, что сам он в представленной схеме занимает место «марионетки». И это было уже обидно.  
— Может, этот тип как раз решил не множить сущности и передал Хигути удвоенные полномочия, — резковато заявил Лайт. — Один Кира, и всё. Никто не путается.  
Эл распахнул и без того огромные глаза.   
— Но почему? Ведь предыдущая схема действовала. Командная работа, как правило, эффективна. Например, как у нас с тобой.   
— Тогда не знаю, — сдался Лайт. — Что ты предлагаешь?   
— Предлагаю тщательнее проверить Ёцубу, — Эл потянулся за новой шоколадкой. — Если четвёртый Кира всё же существует, есть шанс, что это кто-то из окружения третьего. Следовательно, они могли найти друг друга быстрее, чем их предшественники, и успели выработать единые критерии выбора жертв. Вот почему мы не заметили, что их двое. Просто они действуют одинаково.   
— Тогда почему Хигути носился по Токио в поисках Мацуды один?  
— Возможно, помогавший ему человек не захотел светиться. Или же сознательно решил пожертвовать сообщником. В отличие от предыдущей пары, у этих Кир могло не быть эмоциональной связи.  
На сей раз рассуждения Эл, на первый взгляд вполне логичные, увели его в сторону от истины (особенно что касалось связей между Кирами). К сожалению, Лайт не мог ему этого объяснить, не выдав себя.   
— Ну-у-у… любопытная идея. Слушай, ты собираешься это есть или как? — Лайт перевёл взгляд на шоколадный лом, в изрядном количестве скопившийся на столе. Чем-то это зрелище раздражало. Должно быть, своей непривычностью.   
— Хочу найти с изюмом, — сказал Эл и в подтверждение собственных слов принялся терзать очередную плитку.   
— Рюдзаки, у каждой из них на обёртке написано, что внутри. Не обязательно потрошить сразу все.   
— Но я хочу _вкусный_ изюм.   
— Ладно, потроши. Что будем делать с Ёцубой? Отправим Уэди снова ставить скрытые камеры?  
— Ага. Только не Уэди. У неё срочное задание, и мне пришлось её отпустить.  
— Ясно. А кого тогда? Ватари?  
— Вообще-то я хотел попросить тебя, — смущённо признался Эл.  
— Меня?!   
— Ну, я подумал, раз ты теперь официально в моей команде, зачем нам привлекать кого-то со стороны, создавая риск утечки информации? Но если тебе некогда или ты не хочешь, я и сам вполне могу…  
— Не надо. Я съезжу, — прервал его Лайт, вставая из-за стола. Ему отнюдь не улыбалось, чтобы Эл в своём положении лез в такое осиное гнездо, как Ёцуба. Пусть даже у самых кусачих тамошних ос и вырваны жала, это не гарантирует отсутствия попыток укусить. Уж лучше Лайт сам со всем разберётся. Установка одной, ну, максимум двух-трёх камер наверняка не займёт много времени.   
— Возьми с собой Мацуду, — посоветовал Эл, увлечённо шелестя фольгой. — Вдвоём вы быстрее управитесь.

***  
Спускаясь в просторный холл, битком набитый сигнализациями и системами распознавания личности, Лайт неожиданно для себя наткнулся на Рэм. Та с отсутствующим видом стояла за кадкой с монстерой. У него немного отлегло от сердца — по крайней мере, шинигами не сбежала в неизвестном направлении. И на том спасибо.   
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — шёпотом спросил Лайт. — Ты должна держаться поближе ко мне, ведь я — владелец тетради.   
— Ты постоянно находишься рядом с Рюдзаки, — сказала Рэм и уставилась на сочные зелёные листья, будто это и был весь её ответ.   
— Да, и что? Он за мной следит, ты же знаешь. Но нам это только на руку, так я всегда в курсе расследования.   
— Мне не нравится быть возле него.   
— Почему?   
Рэм молчала. Громадная грудная клетка размеренно вздымалась и опускалась. Интересно, дышат ли шинигами или это только видимость? Хотя зачем бессмертным сущностям дышать? С другой стороны, жрать яблоки им тоже как бы без надобности…  
— Ты боишься, что Рюдзаки будет задавать тебе вопросы? — предположил Лайт. Он уже понял, что Рэм, в отличие от Рюка, не отличается сообразительностью. Неудивительно, если расспросы настырного детектива её нервируют.   
— Нет.  
— Может, ты тоже любишь пирожные, а Рюдзаки тебе не предлагает?  
— Нет.   
— Да в чём тогда дело-то?!   
— О, Лайт, а вот и ты, — обрадовался Мацуда, выходя из лифта. — И наш шинигами с тобой, — он опасливо покосился на скелетообразную фигуру.  
— Понятия не имею, зачем она сюда забилась, — сквозь зубы предупредил подельницу Лайт. — Я сам чертовски удивился, когда наткнулся на неё.  
Рэм снова промолчала. Вид у неё был откровенно отсутствующий.  
— Кто её знает… — Мацуда неопределённо покрутил рукой в воздухе. — Рюдзаки говорит, они что-то вроде стихийных сил. Мы не можем их понять, как не можем понять мысли ветра или настроение дождя. Возможно, они не столько слышат нас, сколько… ну, улавливают наше присутствие, что ли. Я так понял.  
Лайту не особо хотелось рассуждать о природе богов смерти. В этом вопросе он был скорее практиком.   
— Ладно, пошли. Нужно ещё забрать оборудование, которое мы должны установить. Ватари обещал объяснить, как это делается.   
Рэм медленно повернулась, и Лайт мигом облился холодным потом, когда ему показалось, что она собирается последовать за ними. Он же сам велел ей держаться поближе к хозяину, идиот! А Рэм достаточно тупа, чтобы без подсказок не разобраться, когда стоит это делать, а когда нет. Или… или, наоборот, достаточно умна, чтобы выдать Киру будто бы случайно. Миса на свободе и вне подозрений, самое время избавиться от главной опасности для неё — от Лайта.  
К счастью, шинигами просто захотела рассмотреть неизвестно чем привлёкшее её растение с другого бока. До коварного плана по устранению соперника она всё же не додумалась. Украдкой вытерев мокрый лоб, Лайт торопливо направился к выходу. Мацуда, так ничего и не заметив, беззаботно шагал за ним.

***  
Уэди устанавливала видеокамеры, проникнув в офис Ёцубы через крышу. По её словам, здешняя система безопасности никуда не годилась, и при желании можно было легко забраться в здание, вышибив ближайшее окно. Ни Лайт, ни Мацуда подобными способностями не обладали, а потому для них были изготовлены фальшивые пропуска и паспорта.   
— Что значит клининговая компания «Чистый мир»? — Мацуда разочарованно повертел в руках ламинированный бейджик. — Я-то думал, мы будем сотрудниками корпорации или бизнесменами, явившимися на переговоры.   
— Это сильно ограничило бы свободу вашего передвижения, — объяснил Ватари, многозначительно улыбнувшись в свои белоснежные усы. В этот момент он был очень похож на почтенного морского котика, ведущего инструктаж у косяка сельди. — К тому же вам потребовалась бы подготовка к самим переговорам, включая фальсификацию бумаг.  
— Ясно, — коротко кивнул Лайт. Ватари был прав: на тех, кто убирает мусор, всегда обращают меньше внимания, чем на тех, кто заключает сделки. Другое дело, что сам Лайт всегда относился ко второй категории и в роли скромного уборщика чувствовал себя странно и не слишком приятно.   
Однако он уже согласился на эту авантюру, а потому выбора не было, как и смысла отсиживаться в машине. Подавив гордость, Лайт нацепил кепку с характерным логотипом, скрывающую повисший на ухе проводок гарнитуры, застегнул рабочий комбинезон и выбрался наружу. Вместе с одетым в такую же неброскую светло-серую форму Мацудой они направились ко входу для обслуживающего персонала.   
— Поднимайтесь сразу на двадцатый этаж, — раздался в ухе голос Эл. — Начнём с малого конференц-зала.   
Лайт на секунду замешкался, припоминая внутренний план здания.   
— Направо, — уверенно подсказал Эл, видимо, развернувший этот план прямо перед собой, — теперь прямо до конца коридора, там будет подъём наверх.   
Добравшись до указанного места, Лайт нажал кнопку вызова лифта, но тот даже не шелохнулся. Не отстающий ни на шаг Мацуда на всякий случай повторил вызов и даже саданул по кнопке кулаком — увы, с тем же результатом.   
— Рюдзаки, лифт сломан, — прикрывшись ладонью, прошептал Лайт в микрофон.   
— Странно, а обозначен он как рабочий, — задумчиво протянул Эл, чем-то шурша. То ли планом здания, то ли очередной шоколадкой.   
— Я не знаю, что там обозначено, но он не едет.  
— Ты уверен?  
— Да!  
— Хм. Тогда возвращайтесь обратно. На этот раз свернёте налево. Первый поворот от развилки, потом вторая дверь.  
Лайт понятия не имел, как Эл умудряется столь легко ориентироваться в этом хитросплетении коридоров. Ладно, сотрудники Ёцубы, они тут бывают каждый день и должны были либо выучить дорогу, либо заблудиться и сгинуть. Но Эл ведь ни разу не был в здании корпорации, а сейчас вообще смотрит на многоуровневую схему из линий разной толщины и стрелочек. Лично Лайту она показалась нечитаемой.   
Толкнув нужную дверь, он на мгновение замер, пытаясь сообразить, куда они попали. Колодец лестничных пролётов уходил в вышину, постепенно сливаясь в мутное переплетение теней.   
— Рюдзаки, что это?  
— Лестница. Чёрный ход. Ты же сказал, что лифт не работает.   
— Но я думал, ты покажешь нам другой.   
— К сожалению, в этой части здания только одна шахта лифта. Или поднимайтесь своим ходом, или придётся отменять операцию.   
Лайт тоскливым взглядом окинул ряды ступенек, ведущие в бесконечность.  
— Отлично, выдвигаемся, — отрывисто скомандовал он Мацуде.   
В конце концов, двадцатый этаж — не сороковой.   
Как минимум один плюс у пешего подъёма точно был: за все десять минут пути им не встретилось ни единой живой души. Правда, подходя к конференц-залу, Лайт занервничал — не сломался ли заодно с лифтом ещё и замок, но вопреки опасениям дверь открылась быстро и бесшумно. Комплект ключей, выданный им Ватари, не подвёл. Всё, к чему имел отношение Ватари, подводило крайне редко.  
Пока Мацуда вдохновенно изображал мытьё полов, Лайт под руководством Эл разобрался с камерами и микрофонами. Получилось не с первого раза, но в целом — вполне пристойно. А случайно оставленную дыру в стене удалось удачно прикрыть перевешенной картиной.   
— Первый объект из двадцати готов, — бодро отрапортовал Эл, когда они вышли и заперли за собой двери.   
— Из скольки?! — слабым голосом переспросил Лайт. Он ещё немного надеялся на помехи в системе связи.   
— Из двадцати, — безжалостно развеял его иллюзии Эл и тут же встревожился: — А что? Думаешь, мало будет?  
— В самый раз, — мрачно успокоил детектива Лайт. В голову настойчиво лезла дурацкая мысль, можно ли повеситься на шланге от пылесоса.   
— Вы о чём? — заинтересовался Мацуда. — Чего в самый раз?  
— Ничего, неважно, — Лайт впервые на собственном опыте осознал, почему от подчинённых скрывают информацию, способную уронить их моральный дух. Во всяком случае, в процессе выполнения задания. — Рюдзаки, давай дальше.   
— Теперь котельная, — немедленно отозвался тот. — Минус третий этаж. Вам — второй поворот направо и вниз до конца лестницы.  
После котельной Эл отправил их на офисную кухню, расположенную почти под самой крышей. Вероятно, кто-то из руководства компании любил пить кофе, наслаждаясь восходом солнца над городом. Или закатом, если этот гад был трудоголиком.   
— Рюдзаки, а нельзя было как-то оптимизировать маршрут? — прошипел Лайт, едва дыша под тяжестью ведра воды, двух швабр и сумки с оборудованием, замаскированной под пылесос всё с тем же фирменным логотипом. Мацуда, который тащил стремянку и мешок с тряпками для вытирания пыли — лёгкий, зато объёмный, только и мог, что обессиленно кивнуть.  
— Так я его оптимизировал, — растерянно возразил Эл. — Сначала вы устанавливаете камеры с самым высоким разрешением и микрофоны с высокочувствительным усилителем звука. Места для них подобраны с учётом всех возможностей, чтобы полностью использовать потенциал. Сам посуди, — он перешёл к техническим характеристикам, из которых Лайт понимал хорошо, если половину, а о трети и вовсе слышал впервые.  
Мимо прошёл охранник, с удивлением покосившийся на двух уборщиков, безмолвно застывших посреди коридора. Спохватившись, они сделали вид, что просто отдыхают, и как только спина охранника скрылась за поворотом, двинулись дальше.   
— Я что-то сделал не так? — напряжённо спросил Эл, явно обеспокоенный длительным молчанием Лайта.   
— Нет, — со вздохом признал тот. Как ни крути, он сам знал, с кем связывается.   
— А как мы попадём в кабинеты глав отделов? Они же, наверное, сейчас как раз там работают? — вмешался Мацуда. Очевидно, он спрашивал Лайта, но благодаря качественной гарнитуре Эл тоже услышал вопрос.  
— К руководству компании вам не нужно. Мы не успели снять камеры, установленные Уэди. А президент Ёцубы вне подозрений.   
— В кабинетах топ-менеджеров уже есть камеры, — передал Лайт Мацуде. — А… почему президент вне подозрений? Мы же вроде не следили за ним?   
— Лайт-кун не читал его досье?  
— Читал, конечно, но… наверное, я что-то упустил.   
— У господина Накаямы дисграфия. Он даже собственное имя не способен записать без ошибок.   
— Вы про что? — не выдержал Мацуда. — И почему у меня нет наушников с микрофоном? Мне надоело каждый раз догадываться, о чём идёт речь!   
— Потому что два уборщика, разговаривающие сами с собой, это уже перебор, — буркнул Лайт, равнодушный к страданиям напарника. — Ладно, что там у нас после кухни?  
— Подземная парковка, — бесхитростно ответил Эл, сверившись со своими расчётами, — если не помнишь, она расположена неподалёку от хранилища.  
И он поспешил добавить:   
— От точки, в которой вы сейчас находитесь, туда ведут четыре обычных лифта и один грузовой.   
— Слава небесам!  
— Кому?!   
От изумления Эл даже перестал шуршать тем, чем он там шуршал. Подумав, Лайт перевёл на более понятный ему язык:  
— Конкурентам шинигами.  
Однако, как оказалось, небеса он поблагодарил рано. Указывая направление, Эл что-то перепутал, а может, в его вычисления прокралась ошибка, но в итоге вместо парковки неутомимые разведчики упорно натыкались на центральный холл. Неутомимость стремительно шла на убыль, а вес оборудования, напротив, будто бы прибывал. Лифт это, конечно, хорошо, но он не избавляет от долгих пеших блужданий внутри этажа.  
Когда они в третий раз — каждый раз пробираясь разными дорогами — вывалились на то же самое место, у Лайта лопнуло терпение. Красный и запыхавшийся, он решительно направился к стойке информации. Снующие вокруг люди в идеально отглаженных костюмах старательно отводили взгляд от обслуги, которая по глупости или наглости невесть что возомнила о себе.  
— Как пройти к хранилищу?! — прорычал Лайт, перехватывая швабру, так и норовившую выскользнуть из трясущихся рук. Сидящий за стойкой молодой парень с прилизанными до состояния пластика волосами побледнел и уставился на представителей «Чистого мира» с нескрываемым подозрением.   
— Он сегодня узнал, что станет отцом, — доверительно шепнул Мацуда, кивнув в сторону звереющего напарника.  
Лайт повернулся, чтобы убить его или хотя бы рявкнуть как следует, но не успел.   
— А-а-а, — парень мгновенно успокоился, перегнулся через стойку и с таким состраданием похлопал Лайта по плечу, что у того погас весь запал ярости. — Вам вон туда, — ткнул администратор в неприметную дверь в углу, — прямо по коридору и наверх. Удачи.   
— Спасибо, — сипло поблагодарил Лайт, так и не решившись уточнить, относится это пожелание к его работе или к личной жизни. От неясной тревоги у него засосало под ложечкой. Пожалуй, он не хотел знать, в какой области ему понадобится удача. 

Близость парковки к хранилищу оказалась весьма условной — как вскоре выяснилось, между ними пролегало пять этажей. На чертеже эта разница была едва заметна, зато в реальности — развернулась во всю длину. Сквозь заливающий глаза пот Лайт оглядел очередной бесконечный коридор.  
— Рюдзаки, — взмолился он, убедившись, что вокруг не осталось лишних ушей, — сосредоточься, пожалуйста.   
— Я стараюсь, — жалобно откликнулся их проводник. — Но мне… немного нехорошо.   
Лайт резко остановился. Половина воды из ведра выплеснулась, оставив на идеально чистом полу обширную лужу.   
— Что с тобой?  
— Всё нормально, Лайт. Ну, почти. Просто голова немного кружится.  
— Так, немедленно вылезай из-за стола. Тебе нужно прилечь. Скажи Ватари, что ты плохо себя чувствуешь, и сразу ложись.  
Он надеялся, что Ватари — специалист по феномену Эл — знает, что делать в такой ситуации. Сам Лайт это представлял весьма туманно.   
— А как же установка камер?  
— Мы с Мацу всё сделаем. Я уже начинаю понемногу тут ориентироваться, так что разберусь. Отправь мне список мест, где мы должны побывать, и не волнуйся.   
Похоже, Эл в самом деле чувствовал себя неважно, поскольку даже не стал спорить.   
— Только обязательно соблюдайте нумерацию. И схемы маршрутов я вам на всякий случай тоже пришлю, чтобы вы точно не заблудились.   
В наушнике тихо щёлкнуло, связь прервалась.   
— Спасибо, — с опозданием сказал Лайт.   
Они остались одни. Он, Мацуда и камеры.   
И смутно отпечатавшийся в памяти план здания.  
— Рюдзаки пока отдохнёт, — передал Лайт. — Ему снова плохо.   
Мацуда сочувственно поцокал языком.  
— Ещё бы, Рюдзаки же как-никак… — он изобразил мешком с микрофиброй отходящую от живота полусферу. — У моей старшей сестры трое детей. Её муж утверждает, что землетрясение пережить проще.  
Лайт попытался сглотнуть, но горло пересохло, как колодец на солнцепёке.   
— Почему?  
— Не знаю. Они говорят, мол, женишься, сам поймёшь.   
— Может, они просто так шутят?  
— Может…  
Между лопатками пробежал холодок. Лайт поёжился.   
— Я где-то читал, что люди, пережившие некое особенное для них событие, начинают воспринимать его как обряд инициации и делят всех прочих на тех, кто прошёл то же самое, и кто нет. Ну и относятся соответственно. Этот, мол, познал истину жизни, достоин серьёзного разговора, а тот пока молодой-наивный, не о чем с ним говорить.   
Они помолчали, неторопливо бредя по коридору.   
— Ну а ты? — наконец спросил Мацуда.   
— Что я? — не понял Лайт.   
— Сам-то ты как?   
— Сумка тяжёлая. Мы ж ещё и половины этого металлолома не использовали.   
— Да я не про то, — лицо Мацуды выражало смесь неловкости и живейшего интереса. — Ну, как оно всё? Теперь, когда вы с Рюдзаки… ты, наверное, чувствуешь себя более взрослым, более ответственным?   
Вообще-то Лайт и до этого не ощущал себя безответственным малолеткой, а потому вопрос сильно его уязвил. Он что, производит впечатление растерявшегося мальчишки? Или Мацуда просто судит других по себе?  
Непризнанный Кира гордо вскинул подбородок.   
— Не заметил никаких существенных изменений.   
Мацуда заискивающе улыбнулся.   
— Ну да, ну да. Ты всегда отличался редкой выдержкой. И неудивительно, с таким-то отцом. А я, если честно, здорово удивился, когда Рюдзаки собрал нас и сообщил… ну, про всё. Это было так неожиданно. Я думал, тебе нравится Миса-Миса. И она такая милая…   
Лайт снова остановился, опустив свою ношу на пол. Ему вдруг стало обидно, что в первую очередь Эл пришёл с таким известием не к нему. Это же их общее… их личное дело. Лайт имел право узнать первым. Получается, Эл настолько ему не доверял? Считал, что Лайт испугается, разозлится, начнёт от всего отпираться, как это было в случае с тетрадью? Хуже всего было то, что он наверняка так бы и поступил…  
За спиной что-то шумно рухнуло, затем раздался вопль, в котором можно было различить недоумение по поводу разлитой по полу воды и красочные угрозы в адрес того безрукого идиота, что это сделал. Лайт и Мацуда переглянулись и не сговариваясь рванули с места. 

***  
Когда работа была наконец закончена, Лайт так устал, что готов был отправиться в штаб-квартиру ползком. Мацуда, правда, сказал, что у него нет сил даже ползти, поэтому он либо умрёт на месте, либо заночует где-нибудь поблизости — на лавочке в парке или в ближайших кустах. Если вообще сумеет до них добраться. Мелькнула спасительная мысль о такси, но, как выяснилось, ни один из них не взял с собой денег. Наверное, ночёвка в кустах неизбежно стала бы реальностью, если бы за отважными шпионами не приехал предусмотрительный Ватари.   
— Уф, ноги вот-вот отвалятся, — пожаловался Мацуда, вытягиваясь на сидении, — и руки тоже, — добавил он, когда Лайт запихнул в багажник сумку из-под оборудования и рухнул в салон, а автомобиль тронулся с места. — Чувствую, мы за сегодня прошли не меньше чем пол-Токио. А может, и больше.   
«Ага, одну половину на ногах, вторую на руках», — с раздражением подумал Лайт.   
— Я только одного не понимаю, — нахмурился Мацуда, наблюдая, как офис Ёцубы проплывает мимо, уходит вбок и остаётся далеко позади, — зачем мы установили камеры наблюдения в подсобке, на чердаке, в трёх туалетах… ну и в других таких местах? Неужели кто-то проводит там совещания?  
— Господину Эл виднее, — философски заметил Ватари, не отрывая взгляда от дороги.  
— Важные вещи не всегда обсуждают на совещаниях, — сказал Лайт. — Думаю, Эл хочет быть в курсе всего, что происходит в токийском офисе Ёцубы.   
«Ну или он попросту хочет поиздеваться лично надо мной».  
Чем ближе они подъезжали к штаб-квартире, тем бодрее становится Мацуда. Когда Ватари припарковался на практически пустой стоянке, молодой полицейский окончательно позабыл об отваливающихся конечностях и тем более передумал умирать.   
— Как раз успею к началу «Мелодий без границ», — глянув на часы, радостно возвестил он. — Миса-Миса участвует. Лайт, будешь смотреть? Ой, ты же теперь… — Мацуда спохватился и умолк. Наверное, в красках представил, как Эл в приступе ревности выбрасывает телевизор в окно.  
— Единственное, что я сейчас хочу посмотреть, это какой-нибудь хороший сон, — криво усмехнулся Лайт. — Покрепче и подольше.  
— А, ладно. Тогда спокойной ночи, — Мацуда выскочил из машины. — Господин Ватари, спасибо вам огромное, что довезли.   
Через мгновение от него не осталось даже топота.  
К сожалению, завалиться спать прямо сейчас не представлялось возможным. Сначала нужно было составить рапорт об их странствиях в недрах Ёцубы — не столько ради отчётности, сколько ради анализа всего увиденного. Недаром отец всегда учил Лайта обрабатывать информацию по горячим следам. К утру все мелкие детали наверняка выветрятся из памяти, тогда как при внимательном разборе среди них может обнаружиться нечто стоящее.  
Но сначала он засунет пропотевшую насквозь одежду в стиральную машину, а себя самого — в душ.   
Лайт потянулся к дверце со своей стороны.   
— Господин Эл с утра так ничего и не съел, — со значением сказал Ватари.   
— Э-э-э… — Лайт собрался было спросить, при чём тут он, когда понял, что вообще-то причём. Опосредованно, если можно так сказать.   
Но ведь Эл уже большой мальчик, он сам понимает, что в его положении следует делать, а чего не следует. Или не понимает?  
— Я что, должен его кормить? — с вызовом спросил Лайт. Ему, в конце концов, ещё писать рапорт, да и к занятиям в университете надо подготовиться. Завтра у них тест по римскому праву, а он даже не заглядывал в учебник.   
Ватари глянул на него с таким видом, что сразу стало ясно: да, должен. Причём немедленно и результативно. Иначе…  
— Понял, — пробормотал Лайт. — Уже иду. 

Эл валялся на кровати у себя в комнате, уставившись в ноутбук. Если его недомогание и не прошло полностью, то уже не доставляло сильных проблем. Со своего места Лайт не видел, что происходит на экране, но судя по звукам, там шёл либо допрос с пристрастием, либо те самые «безграничные мелодии», которые собирался смотреть Мацуда. Ну… традиционными нотами происходящее и впрямь не ограничивалось.   
— Лайт, ты вернулся, — обрадовался Эл, — вы с Мацудой такие молодцы, справились всего за день!  
Он нажал клавишу, и странные звуки оборвались так резко, будто певице отключили микрофон. Или заткнули кляпом рот заключённому.  
— Мы бы управились ещё быстрее, если бы указания были более точными, — фыркнул Лайт. Он снова вспомнил, как они, согласно присланному маршруту, четверть часа лезли по пожарной лестнице, чтобы обнаружить, что им вообще не сюда.   
— Прости, пожалуйста, — Эл виновато глянул из-под ресниц и облизнул сухие губы. — У меня сегодня с утра в голове всё путается. Я… я вас подвёл. Надо было поручить координацию операции Ватари…  
Он выглядел таким растерянным и сбитым с толку, что Лайту резко расхотелось предъявлять претензии. Даже ошибочный подъём на крышу больше не казался чем-то важным.  
— Да ничего. Будем считать, что мы с Мацу дополнительно сходили в спортзал. Неплохая такая тренировка. А в голове у тебя мутится попросту от голода. Ватари сказал, ты ещё не ел сегодня.   
— Не могу решить, чего мне хочется, — Эл отставил ноутбук в сторону и сел, обхватив руками колени. — Слушай, я тоже хочу на тренировку. Пошли поиграем в теннис?   
Оборудование теннисного корта на отдельном «спортивном» этаже было ещё одним плюсом личного небоскрёба. А также наличие тира, бассейна, тренажёрного зала и полосы препятствий, которую вертикально проходил один лишь Ватари.   
Лайт нахмурился.   
— Не думаю, что в твоём положении следует играть в теннис.   
— Это ещё почему? Беременным полезен спорт, я читал об этом в куче статей.  
Лайт никаких статей не читал, но был твёрдо уверен, что быстрый бег, прыжки и риск в любой момент со всего размаху врезаться в землю — абсолютно не то, что полезно беременным.   
— Ну, не такой же спорт. Я уверен, речь шла о каком-нибудь плаванье, прогулках, лёгкой гимнастике… и обязательно под наблюдением врача.   
— Ладно, — мгновенно уступил Эл, — тогда давай поплаваем в бассейне.   
— Эй, ты мне зубы заговариваешь, что ли? — наконец дошло до Лайта. — Ватари сказал, тебе надо поесть, и я с ним полностью согласен.   
— Я поем, потом. А сейчас мне хотелось бы прогуляться.  
— Прогулка — пожалуйста. На кухню! Вперёд. Рюдзаки, я не шучу.   
Эл вздохнул, но безропотно слез с кровати. И даже последовал за Лайтом куда велено, ни разу не попытавшись улизнуть. Правда, на этом его послушание закончилось.   
— Шоколадные шарики с молоком? — предложил Лайт первое, что попалось ему на глаза. Кроме того, он вроде помнил, что Эл часто ел их на завтрак.   
Эл задумчиво покрутил коробку в руках, открыл, зачем-то понюхал содержимое — и поставил коробку обратно на стол.  
— Что-то не хочется.   
— А если не с молоком, а с соком?  
— Фу, нет.   
— Овсяное печенье?  
— Нет.   
— Какие-нибудь фрукты? Будешь дыню? Или манго?  
— Мне не хочется, Лайт.   
Лайт начал потихоньку осознавать, что установка камер наблюдения была не самой сложной задачей на сегодня. Преодолевая чугунный вес ног, он подошёл к огромному, выше него на голову, холодильнику. На такую компанию, как у них, требовалось много еды, и Ватари дважды в неделю привозил продукты в оптовых количествах. Не считая мелких ежедневных заказов вроде пиццы или свежих пирожных к чаю. О, кстати.   
— Как насчёт шоколадных пирожных?  
— Не то.   
— Тогда яблочный пирог?  
— Не то.   
Лайт вспомнил об утренней пицце. Последствия, правда, оказались плачевными, но её Эл хотя бы _хотелось_. Есть смысл попытаться предложить ему что-то несладкое.  
— Может, бутерброд?  
Несколько секунд Эл прислушивался к себе.  
— Может, — наконец решил он. — С тунцом и арахисовой пастой.   
— Кхм… Ты уверен? Я могу сделать два бутерброда, один с тунцом, второй с арахисом.   
— Но это же совсем не то!   
На вкус Лайта, «то» в данном случае означало, что результат невозможно будет есть, но ведь Эл, наверное, лучше знает, что ему нужно… Ключевым здесь было «наверное».  
— Ну хорошо, как хочешь.   
— У беременных часто бывают странные прихоти, — извиняющимся тоном пояснил Эл. — Я читал. Тянет грызть мыло или мел.   
По сравнению с мылом сладкий тунец был, бесспорно, верхом адекватности.  
Так и не избавившись до конца от сомнений, Лайт полез в шкаф за арахисовой пастой. Банка оказалась почти пуста, на дне оставалось не больше пары ложек. На одну-две скромных порции хватит, а вот на разные эксперименты — уже нет. Лайт очень надеялся, что ему не придётся экспериментировать. Потом он задался вопросом, что станет делать, если Эл захочет какое-нибудь полноценное блюдо вроде мисосиру или тонкацу. Как Лайт приготовит такое, если до сегодняшнего дня он на кухне только ел?! Ну, ещё периодически помогал накрывать на стол, но в последний раз это было в средней школе.   
Эл взял готовый бутерброд, откусил кусочек, тщательно прожевал… и печально покачал головой:  
— Всё-таки не то. Может, добавить туда лука? Или вишнёвый джем?  
Увы, никакие апгрейды не помогли бутерброду стать привлекательнее, и вскорости он отправился в мусорное ведро. Где, строго говоря, ему изначально было самое место.   
Чувствуя, как у него начинают мелко подрагивать руки, Лайт вернулся к осмотру холодильника.   
— Желе?   
— Не то.   
— Мороженое? У нас много всякого, есть ванильное, фисташковое, пломбир…  
— Не то.   
— Морской коктейль?   
Ну вдруг! Он же видел однажды, как Эл ест копчёное мясо. Морепродукты были ничем не хуже. К тому же на пачке было написано, что достаточно просто разогреть порцию в микроволновке.  
— Дай подумать… — Эл прикрыл глаза, глубокомысленно покусал костяшку пальца, но чуда не произошло: — Не, не то.  
Всё-таки пока они были только друзьями, многое оказывалось куда проще. Зарвавшемуся Эл можно было просто отвесить затрещину.   
Лайт захлопнул морозилку. Замороженные овощные смеси он даже не стал предлагать. Интуиция подсказывала, что их детектив и вовсе за еду не воспримет. Или всё же попробовать скормить ему спаржу… Может, под сырным соусом?  
— Можешь сделать тэмпуру? — попросил Эл, разом оправдав его худшие опасения.  
— Ты хочешь тэмпуру? — уточнил Лайт, лихорадочно собирая все свои скудные познания по её приготовлению. На первый взгляд — ничего сложного. Смешать кляр, обмакнуть туда продукт, положить на сковородку. Во всяком случае, когда это делали мама или Саю, выглядело легко.   
— Ага, — кивнул Эл. — С бананом.   
— Э-э-э… Ладно.   
Порезать банан. Обмакнуть в кляр. Поджарить.   
Да неужто великий Кира не справится с такой ерундой? Что тут вообще может пойти не так?  
Как выяснилось, пойти не так может что угодно. По-хорошему, ему стоило это вынести ещё из своего первого столкновения с Эл, но Лайта с детства приучали верить в собственные силы.  
Уже на этапе взбивания кляра он заподозрил, что ошибся то ли в пропорциях, то ли в последовательности действий. У мамы и Саю кляр был гладким, густым, похожим на текучий соус, тогда как у него получились шарики муки, плавающие среди яичных хлопьев. А когда он попытался энергично размешать комковатую смесь, та незамедлительно превратилась в пену. Оставалось надеяться, что так тоже можно.   
Поставив нагреваться сковороду, Лайт взялся за бананы. Они оказались переспевшими и резались из рук вон плохо, расползаясь в пюре прямо под пальцами. Жаль, Эл не захотел жареных яблок. Хотя нет, лучше не надо — Рюк наверняка не выдержал бы такого святотатства. Пусть он и находится сейчас на другом конце Токио, Лайт был уверен — даже на расстоянии Рюк способен учуять издевательство над любимым фруктом.  
Соблазнительный аромат нагревающегося масла щекотал ноздри. Лайт как-то вдруг понял, что и сам давно ничего не ел. После завтрака, казалось, прошла целая вечность, а за весь долгий активный день ему некогда было даже присесть, не то что перекусить. На какое-то время усталость перебила аппетит, но теперь он вернулся, разбуженный методичным перечислением продуктов и вкусными запахами.  
Кромсая кривыми ломтиками банан, Лайт быстро сунул в рот кусочек отвергнутого тунца — всё равно банка уже открыта. Обычно он не слишком любил консервы, предпочитая свежую еду, но сейчас вкус показался ему просто божественным. Желудок требовательно заурчал, радуясь приближению пищи. Приоткрыв рот, словно голодный птенец, Эл проводил кусочек жадным взглядом. Тунец комом встал в горле. Лайт чудом не подавился и едва сдержал порыв выплюнуть всё обратно. С трудом проглотив то, что удалось кое-как прожевать, он пододвинул к Эл баночку.   
— Хочешь?   
— Неа. Ешь сам.   
Кира где-то в подсознании гневно нахмурился — нагло жрать на глазах у голодного Эл было настоящим преступлением. Лайт поспешно убрал руки от рыбы и сосредоточился на готовке.   
Впрочем, аппетит всё равно пропал начисто.

— Лайт-кун, почему ты это делаешь?  
— А? — Лайт растерянно глянул на разделочную доску. — Ты же сам сказал, что хочешь тэмпуру из бананов!  
— Я не про тэмпуру. То есть тэмпуру я хочу, да, но… Почему ты со мной возишься?   
Лайт не сразу нашёлся, что ответить, и Эл торопливо продолжил:  
— Потому что господин Ягами сказал тебе меня не бросать?  
— Отец тут вообще ни при чём. Я и сам… ну, я…  
— Честный человек и готов нести ответственность?   
— Нет! То есть я честный человек, конечно, и готов… чёрт!   
Лайт слишком отвлёкся от ножа на разговор. Легко пройдя сквозь мякоть банана, лезвие ткнулось в незащищённую кожу пальца, неглубоко, но неожиданно и больно. Лайт ойкнул и сунул палец в рот. По языку расползся слабый железистый привкус.  
Спрыгнув со стула, Эл приподнялся на цыпочки и натренированным жестом снял с полки аптечку. Когда на кухне регулярно бывает Мацуда, бинт и йод всегда должны быть поблизости. Впрочем, как показала жестокая практика жизни, понадобиться они могут не только Мацуде.   
Орудуя одной рукой, Лайт кое-как умудрился размазать по нарезанным бананам загустевший кляр и побросать их на сковородку. Затем осторожно перемешал ножом шипящие в масле комочки.  
— Давай сюда, — Эл потянул его за рукав. — Не бойся, я хорошо умею делать перевязки. Даже лучше, чем Ватари.   
К счастью, палец уже сам по себе практически перестал кровоточить, а потому бинт не понадобился, хватило пластыря. Однако и его Эл налепил от души.   
Пока он убирал аптечку на место, Лайт сумел наконец перевести свои смутные ощущения в слова.   
— Рюдзаки, дело не в моём отце и не в чувстве долга. Я сам этого хочу. Я имею в виду… с тобой.   
— Правда?  
— Правда.   
Тёмные глаза уставились на него в упор, вызвав то самое чувство безостановочно кружащей карусели. Голову слегка повело. Мысли таяли, стены кухни раздвигались и уходили ввысь, закручиваясь в спирали, тяжёлое сердцебиение горячо отдавалось в висках… А потом Эл отстранился и настороженно втянул носом воздух.   
— Слушай, по-моему, тэмпура пахнет как-то иначе.   
Они оба посмотрели в одном и том же направлении — и Лайт ринулся к плите.   
— Да что ж такое!   
Обжигаясь и разбрызгивая горячее масло, он быстро перекидал в тарелку начавшие подгорать бананы. Вроде сначала их следовало выложить на салфетку, но он понятия не имел для чего, да и времени на это уже не оставалось — сковородка готова была задымиться.   
— Вот, — Лайт поставил тарелку перед Эл. Выглядела тэмпура неказисто, зато пахла довольно вкусно.  
Эл с благодарность посмотрел на результат его трудов.   
— Спасибо, Лайт, — он потыкал палочкой в один из хрустящих ломтиков, подцепил его, поднёс ко рту, затем снова вернул к остальным. — Но, знаешь, наверное, это тоже не то. Прости.  
У Лайта подкосились ноги. Он тяжело осел на стул.   
Эл вытащил телефон, глянул на время и скользнул к дверям кухни.   
— У меня ещё есть дела на сегодня, нужно связаться кое с кем. Давай поужинаем немного позже? А я пока подумаю, чего мне хочется.  
— Как скажешь, — выдавил Лайт, не отрывая взгляда от судорожно стиснутых на коленях кулаков.  
Сейчас он всерьёз опасался сделать то, за что неизменно сурово карал Кира. Если он не выдержит, ему придётся карать самого себя. Хотя даже безотносительно справедливости Киры Лайт понимал, что бить беременных нельзя, какими бы вредными и невыносимыми они ни были. Нельзя — и всё тут. Даже в порядке самозащиты психики.

Он не знал, звонил Эл кому-нибудь или нет, но в свою комнату детектив вернулся спустя почти час. Лайт к тому моменту уже закончил с рапортом и занялся учёбой. Сил держаться прямо не было, поэтому он устроился на кровати, подсунув под спину обе подушки.   
Эл покружил по комнате, благоразумно держась подальше, и остановился у окна, за которым раскинулся никогда не спящий город. А вот Лайту спать хотелось. Очень.   
— Занимаешься?   
— Угу.   
— Помощь нужна?  
— Я сам, спасибо.   
— Тебе завтра в университет?   
— Мне и сегодня туда надо было, — вздохнул Лайт, опуская книгу. — Ты про ужин помнишь?  
— Я ещё думаю, — по-видимому, догадавшись о его табу на рукоприкладство в отношении беременных, Эл бестрепетно забрался на кровать и взял с тумбочки свой ноут.  
— Рюдзаки, Ватари с меня голову снимет. Да я и сам волнуюсь.   
— Ага, — рассеянно согласился Эл, копошась у него под боком.   
Лайту показалось, что он ощущает каждую косточку, прижатую к его телу. Какие тут дети, блин! Загадка, как Эл ветром не сносит.   
— Рюдзаки!  
— Ты занимайся, занимайся, — Эл свернулся в свою любимую позу и запустил на ноуте какое-то видео. На этот раз без музыкальных пыток — во всяком случае, слышно ничего не было. Через пару минут Лайту стало любопытно. Он честно терпел ещё минут пять, а потом повернулся, пытаясь заглянуть в экран.   
— Что ты смотришь?  
Эл переставил ноутбук к нему на колени.   
— Трансляцию с наших скрытых камер в Ёцубе.   
— И как? Есть что-нибудь стоящее?   
— Пока нет. Разве что господин Намикава только что написал на стене в мужском туалете «Симура — дурак».   
Лайт, не сдержавшись, хихикнул.   
— Не думаю, что нам пригодится эта информация.   
Эл кивнул.   
— Согласен. Мы и раньше знали, что они не ладят.   
На мониторе ровным светом горели ряды окон. Эл поочерёдно приближал то одно, то другое. В большинстве из них ничего не происходило, в некоторых люди в строгих костюмах пили кофе, изучали документы, дремали в лифте, рассаживались по дорогим до абсурда автомобилям и уезжали домой. А может, и не домой. Мало ли занятий у тех, кто не обременён семьёй и после долгого рабочего дня волен развлекаться как хочет? Например, завалиться спать… По длинному коридору на двадцатом этаже медленно брёл настоящий уборщик с ведром воды и шваброй в руках. Прежде чем свернуть за угол, он так широко и сладко зевнул, что Лайт помимо воли сделал то же самое и поспешно прикрыл ладонью рот.   
— Думаешь, мы что-нибудь найдём?  
— Возможно, и нет, — Эл поднырнул ему под руку и немного подвозился, сначала устойчивее пристраивая ноут, потом усаживаясь поудобнее сам. — Но лучше проверить всё сейчас, чем потом возвращаться обратно.   
Лайт машинально обнял его, проведя ладонью по острому, горячему плечу. Слежка за Ёцубой не была опасна, ведь она не могла указать путь к истинному Кире. Значит, можно и последить. Кроме того, ему понравилось сидеть вот так, в обнимку. По ощущениям, Эл состоял из одних рёбер и локтей, однако все они на удивление компактно укладывались Лайту в подмышку.   
На экране в туалет крадучись зашёл Симура и оставил под предыдущей надписью свою. «Сам такой» — гордо гласила она.  
Лайт снова зевнул. Тепло под боком и монотонная картинка перед глазами убаюкивали. Он сполз по подушкам чуть ниже. Кажется, Намикава и Симура обменялись ещё парочкой сообщений, а может, это ему уже привиделось… 

***  
Он практически задремал, когда Эл бесцеремонно растолкал его. Свет в комнате был приглушён, ноутбук ушёл в режим ожидания.   
— Я понял, чего я хочу! — торжественно объявил Эл. — Клубничного мармелада!   
Лайт, щурясь спросонья, оглядел вторую половину кровати, заваленную яркими пакетиками, разноцветными коробочками и шелестящими упаковками, от которых в спальне пахло, будто в кондитерской. Он даже привык. Почти.   
Ещё одна гора сладостей валялась на столе. Что-то уже успело засахариться и засохнуть до полной несъедобности, что-то по-прежнему выглядело аппетитным.  
— И что, здесь нет?   
Эл сиротливо съёжился на краю кровати, совсем маленький и тощий в слишком просторной для него футболке.   
— Клубничного — нет, — его голос предательски дрогнул.   
Лайт мысленно застонал, однако покорно выбрался из постели. Интуиция подсказывала, что если лохматое несчастье не получит желаемое, спать оно сегодня не ляжет. И Лайт вместе с ним — даже если его оставят в покое, ему всё равно не даст покоя совесть.   
По закону подлости на кухне мармелада тоже не оказалось. Лайт несколько раз осмотрел полки, надеясь то ли на чудо, то ли на собственную невнимательность, но под руку попадались лишь шоколад, зефир, пастила, тянучки, печенье… всё что угодно, только не мармелад. Надежда робким шёпотом предложила отнести Эл клубничный чизкейк, но неумолимый глас логики только подсмеялся над такой наивностью. Вообще-то — вкрадчиво намекнула надежда — у Эл есть Ватари, собственный не то телохранитель, не то нянька, не то опекун. И заботиться о рационе величайшего в мире феномена — его обязанность. Однако у Лайта не хватило наглости выгнать пожилого и, вероятно, тоже уставшего за день человека в такой час за покупками. Да и инстинкт самосохранения настойчиво советовал этого не делать.   
В конце концов, кляня про себя на чём свет стоит клубнику, мармелад, причуды беременных и многоэтажки, Лайт накинул куртку и поплёлся на улицу. В коридоре ему встретился Айдзава, бросивший на него, как показалось Лайту, неожиданно сочувственный взгляд. Как-то вдруг вспомнилось, что у самого Айдзавы двое детей, а значит, вдвое больше ночных походов в магазин за плечами. Не то чтобы это утешило… скорее, намекнуло, что и такое можно как-то пережить.  
В ближайшем к штаб-квартире круглосуточном супермаркете нашлись все виды мармелада, кроме клубничного. Даже имбирный. Даже дикий плод фантазии безумного кондитера — со вкусом соли и морской капусты! Интересно, кто-нибудь вообще ест такую гадость или она лежит тут годами, пугая впечатлительных туристов? Ужасно хотелось домой и не хотелось тратить время на поиски. Лайт перечитал состав на более чем десяти пакетиках и честно не заметил между ними разницы, кроме длиннющего списка ароматизаторов и пищевых красителей. С другой стороны, Эл ведь их различает? И если Лайт принесёт пакет не с тем ароматизатором, за которым его отправляли, его попросту пошлют обратно.  
Пришлось обойти ещё три магазина, прежде чем судьба сжалилась над великим Кирой и он отыскал клубничный мармелад. Не банановый, не земляничный, не рябиновый, не пугающую даже на вид смесь с чернилами каракатицы и щупальцами осьминога! Простой клубничный мармелад, которого в самом завалящем киоске всегда было навалом.  
Эл терпеливо ждал, что-то печатая на ноутбуке. Лайт так вымотался, что даже не попытался подсмотреть, что именно.   
— Спасибо! — Эл хищно выхватил пакетик у него из рук и запихнул в рот сразу три ярких конфеты.   
Глядя, с каким удовольствием он жуёт, Лайт запоздало подумал, что надо было купить две упаковки. А лучше сразу пять, про запас. Но Эл не потребовал добавки. Съев ещё с десяток конфет, он отложил пакетик в сторону, облизнулся и непривычно смущённо спросил:  
— Лайт-кун хочет потрогать?  
— Что? — не понял Лайт.   
Эл покраснел и вместо ответа просто схватил его за запястье и засунул руку себе под футболку. Сначала Лайт не почувствовал ничего. Впалый живот, мягкая тёплая кожа, от прикосновения к которой кровь знакомо заволновалась в жилах. Можно ли беременным заниматься сексом? Риска залететь у них, во всяком случае, точно больше нет… Но что, если это может как-то повредить? А потом он вдруг понял. Лёгкая, едва заметная выпуклость там, где всегда была ямка. Помедлив, Эл плотнее прижал его ладонь к телу, давая ощутить слабую пульсацию, пронизывающую плоть в такт дыханию.   
Лайт поднял потрясённый взгляд:  
— Так ты и правда…  
— Ты всё-таки мне не верил? — Эл слабо улыбнулся. Его глаза были тёмными и глубокими, как океан. И такими же спокойными.   
— Я верю, — зачарованно сказал Лайт.   
Да — невероятно, неестественно, странно, но... наверное, в мире, где бродят боги смерти со своими тетрадками, существует и такое. И даже, если задуматься, должно существовать. Бесконечная и иррациональная сила жизни, противостоящая всепоглощающему тёмному голоду. Не потому ли Рэм не хочет приближаться к Рюдзаки? Может, шинигами тяжело находиться рядом с тем, кого защищает новая жизнь, неуязвимая благодаря отсутствию имени?   
Лайт осторожно погладил крошечный холмик. Он не мог заставить себя отнять ладонь, а Эл его не отталкивал. Это было… это просто было. 

Лайт резко распахнул глаза. Привидевшийся ему сон был до того ярким, что понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы вернуться в реальность. Новая слежка за Ёцубой, клининговая компания «Чистый мир», лабиринт коридоров, банановая тэмпура, Эл, ребёнок… Тёплое биение под рукой. Тонкие пальцы, нерешительно накрывшие его ладонь.  
В груди кольнуло непонятное сожаление. Лайт глубоко вдохнул, словно пытаясь глотком кислорода смыть из памяти причудливые фантазии.   
И чуть не заорал, заметив нависшее над ним голубовато-белое лицо. В холодном сиянии мобильника глаза Эл казались даже не чёрными — бездонными, как провалы в бесконечный космос. Лишь где-то в глубине непроглядной тьмы мерцали отблески электронного света.   
— Эл, твою ж ма… что ты делаешь?!   
Эл опустил телефон, возвращая Лайта в успокаивающий полумрак.   
— Я хотел у тебя кое-что попросить.   
— Ну что ещё?   
Мысленно застонав, Лайт потянулся к часам на прикроватной тумбочке. Половина третьего ночи! Все нормальные люди в такой час давно видят десятый сон. А этот псих сейчас заявит, что им нужно срочно проверить работу всех светофоров в городе или выяснить курс обмена рупий на йены в позапрошлом январе. Основным аргументом, разумеется, будут интересы следствия, и — что злило больше всего — в конце концов окажется, что именно этой дурацкой информации следствию и не хватало, чтобы продвинуться.  
— Принеси мне мармеладку, — тихо попросил Эл.   
Часы с далёким звоном выскользнули из рук.   
Или не сон?!  
— Ка… какую ещё мармеладку?!   
— Лучше клубничную. У меня закончились, — Эл продемонстрировал пустой пакетик.   
У Лайта закружилась голова. Он вцепился в подушку, машинально наткнувшись под ней на комментарии к кодексу Юстиниана, которые читал вчера вечером, перед тем как уснуть. Во сне или в действительности? Что из прошедшего дня реально, а что нет? События путались в голове, сливаясь и подменяя друг друга. Например, успешно сделанный в понедельник доклад по философии был в этой реальности или в той? Он так старался, расписывая разновидности буддизма… неужели это всё ему приснилось? Мысли хаотически заметались.  
Стоп, спокойно. В последний раз он ходил в университет во вторник. В этом Лайт был абсолютно уверен, поскольку по вторникам у них проходят семинары профессора Накимуры, гения политологии. На его занятиях всегда очень интересно, и Лайт искренне радовался возможности снова их посещать, когда Эл разрешил ему вернуться к учёбе. В среду он оставался в штаб-квартире, писал реферат на тему власти как социального явления и анализировал полицейские сводки. А может, только собирался писать и анализировать? А потом Эл рассказал ему о беременности, попросил установить камеры, отказывался от мороженого…  
Так, без паники, зайдём с другой стороны. Во сне он остался на ночь у Эл. Чья это комната? В темноте не разобрать. Если судить по потрёпанному томику под подушкой — наверное, его. С другой стороны, почему бы Эл не решить освежить свои знания по римскому праву, тем более что именно из его библиотеки и была утащена книга? Вопрос в том, кто её утащил, он сам или всё-таки Лайт. Или же Лайт, вчера вечером отправляясь к Эл, просто захватил кодекс с собой? Он попытался припомнить — и к собственной досаде не смог. Одуревший от недосыпа мозг наотрез отказывался выдавать запрошенную информацию.  
Обиднее всего было то, что сейчас он совершенно не помнил, когда и как они с Эл умудрились сделать ребёнка. Память сохранила все непристойные мысли, все обжигающие фантазии, все тайные мечты, но сам процесс их… осуществления — будто ластиком стёрли. Так нечестно! Это как получить счёт за ужин, не успев даже взяться за палочки. Где справедливость?!  
Может, попросить у Эл разрешения потрогать его живот… интересно, он позволит или сразу врежет пяткой в нос? Наверное, сразу врежет…  
— Мармеладка, — напомнил из темноты Эл, пошуршав пакетиком.  
Лайт рывком сел. За спиной внезапно оказалась пустота, больно сменившаяся твёрдой поверхностью пола. Зато в момент падения его пронзило озарение. Компьютер! Надо просто посмотреть, над чем он в последний раз работал и какая дата там стоит. Тогда он наконец сообразит, сегодня — это уже завтра или ещё вчера. Со всеми… вытекающими последствиями. Если реферат на месте — всё в порядке. А если… если… тогда…  
— Да-да… конечно… Я сейчас!

Лайт вскочил на ноги и, забыв выпутаться из одеяла, выбежал вон. Эл услышал, как в коридоре что-то два раза подряд с грохотом упало, тяжело поднялось и то ли сбежало, то ли скатилось по лестнице.   
За неимением чего-то повкуснее пришлось сунуть в рот большой палец. Честно говоря, Эл впервые видел, чтобы человек так бурно реагировал на мармелад. Несколько минут он сосредоточенно грыз ноготь, размышляя, может ли такая специфическая реакция являться признаком Киры, но был вынужден с неохотой признать, что вряд ли. Наверное, тут что-то личное.  
Кстати, не забыть бы сказать Лайту, что Мацуда во время дежурного мониторинга фансайтов Киры умудрился в очередной раз подцепить вирус, пробивший даже их защиту, из-за чего Ватари пришлось полночи чистить и откатывать систему. Эл очень надеялся, что Лайт вчера не вносил в свой компьютер никаких важных данных. А если вносил, сможет сделать это повторно.   
Но ещё больше он надеялся, что Лайт не забудет принести ему мармелад. Желательно клубничный. Эл задумчиво погладил живот.


	2. Эпилог

***  
Лайт вернулся обратно минут через пятнадцать, взъерошенный, с дикими глазами и свежим синяком на щеке — победным итогом неравного противостояния с лестницей. Пронёсшись через двери, он сделал пару кругов по комнате, то ли не заметив, что уже на месте, то ли не в силах сразу остановиться. Эл внимательно наблюдал за своим подозреваемым, готовый в любой момент обездвижить его, если он начнёт буйствовать. Нередко в состоянии аффекта люди способны навредить сами себе, а у Лайта и в хорошие времена было плохо с самоконтролем. Вероятно, он всё же обнаружил у себя в компьютере отсутствие какой-то важной информации. Быть может, даже связанной с Кирой.  
— Мармелад? — без особой надежды спросил Эл.   
Лайт остановился, глянув на детектива с таким изумлением, будто тот потребовал у него сплясать ламбаду в нижнем белье.   
— А, да, — спустя долгую паузу бледное лицо озарилось пониманием, и Лайт, покопавшись за пазухой, вытащил коробку клубничного зефира, пакетик клубники в карамели и завёрнутый в пищевую плёнку кусок вишнёвого чизкейка. — Мармелада у нас нет, прости.  
— Ничего страшного, — Эл решил не настаивать, пока Лайт в таком состоянии. — Это тоже подойдёт.   
Хотя хотелось ему, конечно, именно мармелада. Клубничного.   
Лайт взлохматил свою и без того стоящую практически дыбом причёску.   
— Я куплю завтра утром, — пообещал он. — Встану пораньше и сразу пойду в магазин.   
— Спасибо.  
Лайт ещё немного пометался по комнате, но его движения понемногу замедлялись — он явно о чём-то напряжённо думал.  
— Всё нормально? — рискнул спросить Эл, когда ему показалось, что Лайт слегка успокоился.   
— Что? Да, разумеется, мы поставили все камеры, ни одну не забыли.  
— Какие камеры, Лайт-кун?   
Лайт снова странно на него посмотрел, а потом рванулся вперёд и почти упал перед кроватью на колени. Эл машинально шарахнулся назад, так что цепкие пальцы вместо плеч сжали лодыжки.   
— Рюдзаки, у меня что-то не то… что-то не то с памятью. Я то ясно помню всё, то в голове будто туман расползается. Я знаю, что событие было — но не могу вспомнить, как, когда…  
Тёплые ладони навязчиво гладили ступни, и это отвлекало. Эл инстинктивно сунул палец в рот, стараясь собраться с мыслями.  
— Как произошло с вашим знакомством с Аманэ?   
— Да! Только это… ну, касается более важных вещей. И… вообще не связано с Мисой.  
Эл сильнее прикусил палец, потом вспомнил про принесённые сладости и на ощупь вскрыл ближайшую упаковку. Его всерьёз тревожило состояние Лайта, но он как-никак был профессионалом и упустить такой шанс дезориентировать противника не мог.   
— Может, это следствие использования сил шинигами?   
Лайт вскинул голову. В золотисто-карих глазах плескалась незнакомая растерянность. Затем на смену ей пришла знакомая обида.   
— Ты по-прежнему не веришь, что я…  
— Я по-прежнему уверен, что некто или нечто делало вас с Мисой Кирами. Потом оно забрало у вас силу, а заодно стёрло память. Но, возможно, такой процесс не проходит для мозга бесследно. Когда у тебя начались провалы в памяти?   
Лайт потрясённо уставился на него. Что-то посчитал в уме, чуть шевеля губами. С силой помассировал виски.  
— Я не помню.   
— До ареста или после?  
— Наверное, после… Нет, точно после.   
— Я, конечно, ничего не утверждаю, — хрустя карамелью, заявил Эл, — но очень похоже на некий побочный эффект от манипуляций с сознанием. Шинигами до добра не доводят.   
Некоторое время Лайт молчал, потом с удвоенным энтузиазмом обхватил его ноги.   
— Рюдзаки, — выдохнул он, — прости меня! Хоть я и не помню, как мы… я всё равно готов… я не оставлю вас, не бойся!   
Эл заставил его приподнять лицо и осторожно, самыми кончиками пальцев ощупал наливающийся синяк на скуле. Не, такие не приводят к сотрясению мозга. Тогда в чём дело?  
— Лайт-кун хочет остаться в штаб-квартире и продолжить вместе со мной расследование?   
— Нет! В смысле да, хочу, но не только. Я хочу остаться с тобой и помогать тебе воспитывать ребёнка. Я даже могу найти работу, честно.   
Теперь задумался уже Эл. Лайт знает о наследниках? Не то чтобы Эл скрывал их существование… То есть имена и лица, конечно, скрывал, а вот сам факт общения с ними — не слишком. И они регулярно звонили ему, и он сам время от времени связывался с «Домом Вамми», по опыту зная, что при недостатке внимания Ниа, Мэлло и Мэтт способны разнести не только приют, но и половину Англии с ним вместе. Самой собой, все разговоры проходили по защищённому каналу связи, но Лайт, очевидно, подмечал, анализировал и запоминал любые услышанные обрывки. Он всегда отличался наблюдательностью, и Эл искренне ценил в нём эту черту. Только вот чего бывший Кира хочет на самом деле — помочь или втереться в доверие? Эл натянуто усмехнулся, пытаясь выиграть время.   
— Что, сразу всех троих? — уточнил он.   
Лайт резко сглотнул. Даже на расстоянии можно было почувствовать, как его бьёт нервная дрожь.  
— А ты уже точно знаешь, что их трое? Так много… то есть так рано? Хотя да… у вас же разные связи есть, контракты со всякими учреждениями… прогрессивные методы, новые технологии… — Лайт растерянно прикусил губу, но тут же упрямо наклонил вперёд голову, как всегда, когда намеревался стоять на чём-нибудь насмерть. Несмотря ни на что, эта его черта Эл тоже нравилась. — Ну и ладно, трое так трое.  
Потом Лайт привстал, привычно сгрёб его в охапку, но — вопреки привычкам — не ударил, а неуклюже поцеловал в подбородок.   
— Мы справимся, — решительно заявил он.   
И у Эл как-то даже не нашлось, что ему возразить. 

***  
— Рюдзаки, они что, уже взрослые?! Ну, Рюк… ну, я тебе покажу «самовосстанавливающиеся при возвращении тетради воспоминания»…  
— Что значит взрослые? Старшему ещё и семнадцати не исполнилось. Мэтт, иди сюда. Лайт-кун, тебе плохо? Кто-нибудь, принесите стакан воды! Ватари, как делать непрямой массаж сердца?  
— Я помогу, я умею!   
— Всё в порядке. Со мной уже всё в порядке! Не надо массаж!  
— Мэлло, убери нож, я сказал _непрямой_. К тому же ты целился в печень.   
— Ладно-ладно, чё он у тебя нервный-то такой, прямо будто и не Кира.   
— Но я не Кира! И не был Кирой! По крайней мере, не для детей.   
— Конечно, Лайт-кун, как скажешь. Вот, выпей водички.  
— Хм. А знаешь, Рюдзаки, по-моему, младший на тебя похож. Ну, почти. А старший на меня. Правда, где мы взяли среднего, я понятия не имею…  
— Мэлло, убери нож!  
— Ниа, как думаешь, какая у нас теперь будет фамилия, Лоулайт или Ягами?  
— Боюсь, что двойная, Мэтт. Я бы даже сказал, вероятность этого близка к ста процентам.   
— Да какая разница, если мы всё равно живём под псевдонимами?  
— В целях безопасности, Мэлло. Напоминаю, официально Кира всё ещё не обезврежен.  
— Эй, ну я же просил! Кто опять зовёт меня Кирой при детях? Кто из детей зовёт меня Кирой?!

— Рюдзаки… Рюдзаки, а это точно все наши дети? Ты больше никого от меня не скрываешь?  
— На данный момент все, Лайт. А в будущем — не знаю. Как такие вещи можно планировать?  
— Э-э-э… вообще-то не только можно, но и нужно. Иди сюда, я покажу тебе как.


End file.
